Sunrise at the Coffee Shop
by StrawHatBae
Summary: Every friday morning he comes into the coffee shop and Luffy can't help but be mesmerized by the stranger. Lawlu (One-Shot, kind of).


Every friday morning around 8 am, he would come inside the little coffee shop Luffy is working at. There was only one table near the glass doors of the shop and the man would always sit there. If that specific table wasn't available the dark-haired stranger would just leave the shop after buying his black coffee.

Because of that, every single friday Luffy made sure to keep that table away from all his other customers, giving them all kinds of stupid excuses such as "You know, the sun could be a problem if you sit there. It's quite uncomfortable" and if it was a rainy day Luffy would open all the windows near the table knowing that anyone sitting there would eventually get cold and decide to sit somewhere else. If those things don't work, Luffy puts on the biggest, most idiotic smile he has and annoys the hell out of every customer at that table until they leave the shop.

He wasn't trying to be rude or anything but that table was _his._

The first time he came into the coffee shop was about four months ago and ever since that day Luffy was finally able to say he is interested in someone. Most of his friends were shocked when he said he found someone intriguing, while Ace and his uncle, Shanks, spilled their drinks on Luffy after he told them the same thing. The teen was clearly annoyed at their reactions thinking they didn't have to be as surprised as they were. Soaking him in beer wasn't necessary.

The stranger has captured Luffy's heart instantly. There was something about him that made Luffy blush and act all shy and nervous which wasn't like him at all. He never had trouble in approaching people. This was new to him.

The weirdest thing is that the teen doesn't even know his name or what his voice sounds like because he never had the courage to take his order. He tried but he always ended up asking Kid to take the man's order.

After making his order, he goes and sits at what seems to be his favorite table and he looks at the sunrise until he finishes his coffee. His hair is a midnight blue and it's always kind of messy but in Luffy's opinion, it only makes him hotter. He has gray eyes which turn golden when he faces the sun and his expression is always serious but he still looks like a god, like someone painted him because he doesn't look real. To Luffy at least.

The problem is that today is friday and Kid just called saying that he's going to be a little late. Damn him. Why today? Who's going to take the stranger's order? Because Luffy doesn't think he can do it. He's already blushing at the thought of speaking to the guy. He knows he might stutter and make a fool of himself. Kid never gave a damn about the customers and never made much effort to be nice or at least wish them a good day. He just needs the money to pay his bills and that's it. As long as he gets paid, he does his job.

He also doesn't care about flirting or looking for someone since he already has Killer. What a name for a guy who's a hundred times nicer then Kid. Luffy always thought they should switch names. It would fit their personalities better.

Anyway, Luffy needs Kid to hurry up and get there before the stranger comes. He just can't approach him. At least not yet, although he really, really wants to. He knows he'll make a fool of himself. He knows it.

Even so, the teen started practising some kind of dialogue while cleaning some of the tables, just in case he'll have to take _his_ order. As he does just that he sees a silhouette getting closer to the coffee shop. A tall silhouette. One that doesn't look like Kid at all.

The second Luffy realizes it's the same guy he daydreams over every five minutes, he panicks.

"Oh, hell no." He unlocks his phone and starts typing as fast as he can.

 _Where the hell are you, Kid? If you don't get here in less than two minutes I'm going to tell Killer you had a wet dream about me. Hurry the hell up!_

About a minute and thirthy seconds later Luffy hears his phone buzzing. The stranger is like five feet away from the glass door of the shop by now.

 _Fuck you, Luffy! You live like five minutes away from the coffee shop, alright? And forget about that damn dream already! I shouldn't have told you about it in the first place. It only happened because you were wearing those stupid tight jeans that day. Anyway, if it's about that guy you undress with your eyes every single friday, just fuckin' go and take his order. You'll never get laid if you'll act like this with every guy you like._

Wait, what? How does he..? Right after he reads the message, Luffy hears the door of the shop opening. Oh, God.. He doesn't even need to look up. He already knows who it is.

Luckily, the tall (and handsome, very very handsome) man doesn't come up to Luffy. He just goes and sits at his table. He actually did that before. There's been days when he just sat at the table and Kid had to go and take his order while stomping towards him like a very annoyed kid, no pun intended.

Luffy thanked God and tried to calm his heart. But it's not over though. He still had to ask him if he wanted to order. Or maybe he could just make a black coffee and put it on the table without saying a word but that would be too weird, right? He doesn't want to make him think he's a weirdo or anything like that.

Two minutes have passed since the man came in and he didn't move a muscle since he sat down and neither did Luffy, but he had to do it. The boy took a few deep breaths and despite his trembling hands and hectic heartbeat, he made his way over to the man.

"Um.. Good m-morning, sir? How can we help you today?" Darn it. He knew he was going to stutter but still congratulated himself for not messing the whole thing up. Despite that he cringed when he repeated the questions in his mind and realized they were way too formal. You don't talk like that to a guy you like. You'll make him feel old even if he is older than you. Either that or he'll just think you're too young.

The man turned towards Luffy and he looked surprised for a split second. No one blamed him if he was. He probably got used to Kid's monotone way of speaking and didn't expect to hear the teen's soft voice.

He looked at Luffy with that serious look of his and the boy thought he's looking right into his soul. He couldn't help shivering. Those eyes look like they know all the mysteries of this world but still peaceful, like a sea without waves. Luffy wasn't trembling anymore but in that moment he didn't make the connection. He didn't know it was the man's eyes that caused that. Those serious yet calming gray orbs.

"I'd like a black coffee, please." And there it was. His voice. It wasn't like the voice of an angel or anything close to that but the teen thought he saw the gates of heaven right then. Well, not really but what he felt when he heard his voice made him think that he's already pretty crazy for this guy.

It was a deep voice and kind of husky but in a soft way if that's even possible. It's the kind of voice everyone has when they're sad but this guy wasn't sad. That was just his voice.

It wasn't like Kid's hoarse voice that made Luffy feel like it's about to thunder everytime the red head opens his mouth. Not to mention his angry voice that makes everyone think a black hole is forming somewhere.

Actually he doesn't know anyone with a voice like the one this man owns.

Luffy couldn't move. He didn't want to leave just yet but the rational part of his brain told him he's going to screw it up if he'll just stay there and stare at the man like an idiot. So he said the next thing that came into his mind and his mind wanted to know this stranger's name so bad.

"Is there anything else you would like to order, mister..?" He didn't finish that question. He wanted his handsome crush to finish it.

"Law. And no, thank you. A black coffee is enough."

Law. So it's Law. Such an elegant name. Luffy's name sounds so childish compared to Law's name. But then again, it suited him. Luffy has always acted like a child and that is part of his charm. If only he could act more like himself in front of Law, maybe his charm would do it's magic. Of course, there's also the uncertainty of Law's sexuality. The teen doesn't know if Law swings the other way like him. But he can still hope.

Luffy ran and made Law's coffee as fast as possible but he was still careful with it. Even if Kid was the one who took Law's order every time, Luffy was always the one who prepared it. After it was done, he went back Law's table and placed the cup of coffee in front of him.

The boy was sure Law won't say anything so he turned to leave. He observed him these past few months and he knows he never thanks for his coffee. Well, he never thanked Kid.

"Thank you, mister..?" Luffy was about leave when he heard that voice that makes his heart flutter. And it fluttered even more the moment he understood Law's pause. He was asking for his name. He turned around letting his bangs cover his eyes knowing he can't look at him when his blush is so obvious. He can even picture how he looks like based on how hot his face feels.

"I-it's Luffy."

"Thank you, Luffy." replied Law after a moment of silence.

Luffy only nodded and then left at a fast pace. He needed to get to the bathroom and wash his face with cold water. He felt too hot. Never in his life has he been so infatuated with someone. On top of that, it's a guy he barely knows. Once in the bathroom he took his time. He washed his face to calm the temperature of his cheeks but those stupid hot shivers won't stop running through his body. Oh God, he likes him so much! But he doesn't know what to do. He gets so nervous around him.

But the fact that he asked for his name.. That has to mean something, right? He thanked him for the coffee which is something he never did before. Oh boy, too many scenarios.. Not good. Luffy tried to calm down and about ten minutes later he decided to go out there and enjoy Law's presence before he leaves.

But to Luffy's dissapointment, he had to stop dead in his tracks and look for Law around the shop because he wasn't at his table anymore. It doesn't make sense. Law always stayed in the coffee shop more than a half hour admiring the view outside. Where is he? The mug was still there.

The only people in the shop were the ones who were already at their tables before Law came in. Once Luffy let out a long sigh he accepted the fact that Law has left. With little steps he went to collect the man's cup of coffee and the money for it.

While lifting the cup, Luffy noticed o piece of paper under it. The moment he saw it his brain went in five hundred directions. What could it be? His phone number? That would mean that Law is actually interested in Luffy but the boy didn't see numbers on the paper, just letters. Letters that put together made Luffy's heart stop for a moment and then it exploded in thousands of butterflies.

 _You finally made a move. Thank you again for the coffee. You make great coffee and that's one of the two reasons I come here every friday. See you next week, Luffy._

Luffy's face was hot again and he felt something weird happening in his stomach and no, for the first time it wasn't his hunger acting up. His appetite always makes a fuss but it's not that. It's something else, something he never felt before. It was like a burning sensation that made Luffy the happiest person in the world in that moment. His smile couldn't get any bigger.

He doesn't even know how long he stood there with that piece of paper between his fingers.

"Oi, Luffy! Snap out of it! What's with that idiotic smile? Are you high?"

Yeah, he didn't even realized that Kid finally made it to the coffee shop.

* * *

 **Guys, this is the first story I'm posting on FF and I'm quite excited. Also, I'm not a native speaker of english so there might be some grammar mistakes. Please point them out if there are any. It would help me improve a lot!**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this little story. Tell me if you want another chapter of it, maybe Law's perspective of his and Luffy's first conversation, I don't know.. Initially I thought this will be a one-shot but now I think there might be room for more.**


End file.
